Asesinato súbito si tú no estás
by Maddo Onna
Summary: Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera decidieron verla para que no causara exageración ante la repentina desaparición de aquel capitán, sin embargo como todos, ella notó que no estaba y casi, casi, perdió todo lo que amaba.


Recientemente se había ido por un tiempo del Shinsengumi, nadie le dijo a ella. Ni él mismo le aviso. ¿A dónde se iba? No tenía ni la más remota idea, solo el hecho de que lo iba a extrañar más que a todo le quedaba bien claro.

No sabía ni como le había tomado tanto cariño a ese idiota que hace un tiempo lo único que hacía era molestarla. Todos a quienes ella amaba se terminaban por ir. Primero su padre, Sadaharu #1, luego su madre, seguida por Kamui, y ahora él.

Con un dolor punzante en su pecho comenzó a caminar por todos los lugares donde habían estado ya sea peleando o siendo empalagosamente sádicos, recordaba todo lo que había sucedido con una sonrisa en el rostro. Él se molestaría verla triste por su culpa e inclusive podría llegar a matar a Hijikata porque por culpa de tratar de matarlo había desperdiciado valioso tiempo con Kagura.

Recordó su discusión de hace dos semanas cuando ella le había dicho que no podía ir con él a visitar la tumba de su hermana porque tenía que ir a buscar a su padre a la terminal para que no la destruyera. Maldito sea su padre, él nunca estuvo para ella sin embargo ella tenía que estar incondicionalmente para él. En estos momentos le rezaba a Mitsuba-san para que la perdonara por haber sido tan mala con ellos dos, según lo que le habían contado los idiotas del Shinsengumi ella era una mujer bastante buena y amistosa, así que supuso que la había perdonado.

Pero seguía sintiéndose culpable. Ella lo quería ahí y ahora a su lado para abrazarlo, besarlo y golpearlo por haberla hecho preocupar tanto pero luego le seguiría besando. Lo necesitaba, era su maldita adicción verlo a él con su uniforme del Shinsengumi tan pulcro como siempre lo llevaba.

Se sentó en el puente con las piernas colgando en dirección al río para murmurar un pequeño y suelto: Te quiero.

Si la hubiera visto así, él hubiera dicho –"Hey, ¿al fin me dejarás en paz y te morirás? Estúpida China." Una estúpida manera de decirle que la quería, maldito sádico tsundere del que se había enamorado perdidamente. Comenzó a mirarse las manos que aún tenían pequeñas cicatrices de la batalla pasada que tuvo con él, suspiró pesado y con fuerza se enterró las uñas.

Comenzaba a salir hilos de sangre, su monstruo interior quería salir y liarla una vez más, cada vez que perdía sus estribos pasaba eso. Con todos, menos con Kamui quien la había abandonado por eso, quería hacer algo con su sangre que estaba dentro, no quería perder nada, sin embargo un olor que ella reconoció la hizo salir de su trance, abrazo necesitadamente al estilizado cuerpo que yacía a su lado.

Él abrazo la cabeza de Kagura enredando sus dedos con los cabellos de ella, se sentía tan tranquilo cuando lo abrazaba, era como si el mundo no tuviera ningún problema y el paso del tiempo fuera alterado con sus corazones que latían en con sincronía, despacio como la ola que antes reventó en una roca ahora estaba con el mar fundida.

Para Okita Sougo estar un día sin su idiota niña monstruo provocaba un deseo incuestionable de asesinato.

Para Kagura estar un par de horas sin el sádico hacía que su bestia interior se desatara.

No sabían cuál de los dos estaba peor, pero ¿Para qué descubrirlo?

-Ya estoy aquí.-Susurró contra sus labios.

-Te odio, me preocupe.

-Lo sé.-Finalmente la besó despacio y con anhelo, como si la chica apretada a él fuera de cristal.

* * *

 **He vuelto a los drabbles, o los drabbles han vuelto a mi (?) Bien, mi día estaba igual de depre que este fic, así que los deprimiré en él, eh... no es mi KamuKagu, solo se piensa en Kamui. Agradezco todos los comentarios en mi anterior fanfic y... muuuuuchas gracias por leer las cosas mierdas que hago ya que pienso que no son aburridas.**

 **Qué más? Ah. Esta cosa deberán saber que la hice con mezclas de I Miss You y Sakura Mitsutsuki de SPYAIR y Wish You Were Here de Pink Floyd... wow... son muy depres las canciones.**

 **Adiosín, que les vaya bien y nos leemos en algún otro fanfic.**


End file.
